Amy the Maid!
by Scourge's number one stalker
Summary: Amy just lost her job...Again. She needs money to pay for her rent. When she see's a ad for a maid's job she takes it. But the job is going to be more then Amy bargianed for. Rated T for saftey and laungue.
1. She loses her job!

_What up my friends! Yes I am back! and with a new story! I thought I'd give my other stories a break and do this. I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Spectacular Super Nova!Please favorite and review and all that junk! I hope you like it here we go!_

* * *

The day was calm and peaceful,the wind blew every once in a while. The city of station square was the biggest city by far. The buildings were several stories high and was famous for its stores and small cafe's.

"Amy!"A angry voice yelled out loudly.

Amy Rose,A 16-year-old hedgehog girl was on her knees in front of a bunch of broken glasses. She was a waitress at the famous café, Black cats Secret's. Amy was trying to carefully pick up the broken pieces.

"I'm so sorry."Amy said flustered and embarrassed. This was the 5th time it happened.

"Amy when your done cleaning up your mess I want to see you in my office."Her boss,a female raccoon demanded as she stood over her with her arms crossed and a sour expression on her face.

"Y-Yes ma'am."Amy mumbled,her eyes downcast and hide behind her bangs.

Her boss nodded smugly and left Amy to do her work. Amy sighed as she cleaned up the broken glass and then went to her boss's office. Amy stood in front of the door and slowly raised her fist. Amy hesitantly knocked on it and stood back slightly. As soon as Amy heard,"Come in."She slowly opened the door,peeking her head in slowly,"You wanted to see me?"She asked softly.

"Aw Amy please come in."Her boss smiled lightly as she sat in her seat.

Amy nodded and opened the door a little wider,stepping into the room she closed the door. Amy walked over to the desk and sat in one of the small chair's on the opposite side of the desk. Her boss shuffled some papers,suddenly she clasped her fingers together and rested her head on them.

"Amy...this is the 5th time this week you broke some glasses. I know you're a smart girl and all but I can't have you breaking everything...I'm sorry but your fired."The raccoon gave a sad smile before standing up. She walked over and patted Amy's shoulder before walking over to the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll give you an hour to clear your locker and return the uniform...I'm sorry."She mumbled,opening and closing the door behind her.

Amy sat there in silence. She leaned forward and cried into her hands. Amy sat there for a few seconds before standing up,wiping away the tears,she went to her locker. Amy entered her combo and grabbed her purse and her jacket. Amy stuffed her purse with her pictures of her family and best friend,Rouge. Amy wiped away the last of her tears and sniffled. Closing the small metal door,Amy nearly jumped as Sally Acorn stood beside her.

"What do you want?'Amy asked dryly.

"Aw what's the matter Amy? Did the boss fire you because of how ugly you are?"Sally smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the lockers.

Amy clenched her fist and growled lightly. She turned and pointed her finger in Sally's chest.

"No I didn't get fired because I quit."Amy lied,she didn't need Sally's teasing.

Sally looked taken aback,she quickly composed herself and smirked again,"Oh really? Why did you quit? Everyone here knows this is the only thing keeping you off the streets. If you didn't have this job,you wouldn't be able to pay your rent."

"_Come on Amy think..."_Amy thought before opening her mouth to explain,"Well I got a better job...it pays more."

Sally raised an eyebrow,"Oh really...where at?"

Amy fidgeted nervously,"_Shit! she's going to find out...ok Amy stay calm."_ "Well you see..ugh...I forgot where it's at."

Sally pushed off from the lockers and poked Amy hard in the chest,"Whatever I'm glad your going I'll get your tips...oh wait that's right you never got any."Sally laughed,walking out of the locker room.

Amy rubbed the spot Sally poked and glared after the girl. Amy sighed as she changed out of her uniform and folded it up. She slipped on a red tank-top with blue jeans and some boots. Amy walked back to her former boss's office and laid the uniform on the desk.

"Amy..."Her boss's voice spoke behind her.

Amy turned around,raising a eye-brow,"Yes..?"

Her boss handed her an envelope,"It's your paycheck for the week."She explained as Amy took it gingerly.

Amy looked at it with soft eyes then returned her gaze to her former boss. Amy launched herself into the older girl's arms and hugged her,"Thank you..."She mumbled.

Her boss slimed lightly and nodded. Amy pulled back and smiled lightly,she suddenly remembered.

"Oh If sally askes-"She was cut off.

"You quit your job here."Her former boss smirked.

Amy's smile widened as she chuckled,"Arigato."She replied as she slipped out the back door.

Amy walked down the street,a frown displayed on her face and her hands jammed into her pockets. She sighed,"Great this was the 4th job I've lost."She muttered to herself.

As Amy reached her small apartment she entered the apartment building she noticed something. Amy looked over at the board that held all the news and announcements. Amy scanned the board until she saw what had attracted her attention.

**MAID'S IN NEED**

**AGE:16-20**

**MUST BE PRETTY AND ABLE TO CLEAN AND COOK. **

**THE PAY IS $430 A DAY**

**PLEASE CONTACT THE HEDGEHOG MANSION,ASK FOR SHADOW,OR SILVER,OR SONIC.**

**THE NUMBER IS 398-525-9078**

Amy's eyes widened,"Woah is this a sign from god?"She wondered out loud.

Amy's eyes froze over the name Sonic,"_That name seem's familiar." _Amy shrugged as she took on of the slips that had the number on it and went to her room.

Amy pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Amy bent down and picked up the mail that was scattered on the floor. She walked to her kitchen table and set it down. Walking over to the fridge she pulled out some left over pizza and warmed it up. Amy glanced at the piece of paper,debating if she should call or not.

Amy shook her head and set her face in determination. Amy grabbed the paper and her phone,dialing the number she placed it to her ear.

"Hello Hedgehog residence, Blaze speaking."A older woman's voice replied.

"..."Amy was nervous and couldn't speak.

"Hello?"The voice asked again.

"U-Ugh Y-Yes I'd like to apply for the maid job if it's still avalible."Amy asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh of course let me fetch Master Shadow..one moment."In the background a two voice's talked.

"Hello."A rough but smooth voice replied moments later.

"U-Ugh yes is this one of the master's of the house?"Amy asked

"Yes it is...Come by tomorrow at four o'clock in the afternoon and we shall see if you have what it takes."The phone call ended before Amy could reply.

Amy glanced at the phone and suddenly fist-pumped,"Yes! I got through the first half! now I just need to finish the second!"


	2. Getting the job is the easy part

**Hey everyone! I missed you all after being on hiatus. I've had a lot of idea's and I can't wait to share! XD I don't own Sega or The Sonic Team. So sit back and relax and enjoy the show...or story hehehe. **

**oh and remember -Chibi me straightens glasses,holding papers,looking serious If you don't like the story then don't read it...please. If you don't like it I'm sorry that it doesn't suit your taste in stories. I know I'm not good on grammar and spelling but I'll try my hardest to get better! Thank you for taking the time out of the story to read this.**

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

I woke up bright and early that morning,the excitement kept me up all night. I pulled back the cover's on my queen size canopy bed and stretched as I stood up. I padded over to the bathroom and flicked on the light. After my eyes adjusted to the brightness I rubbed my eyes and yawned lightly. Ruffling my quills I checked my face for anything out of place. Satisfied that nothing was wrong I went over to the shower and turned on the water. Letting it warm up I pulled the top of my pajama's and shuffled off the bottoms, wadding them up, I threw them into the hamper basketball style.

**(Normal Pov)**

Amy grinned as it went in,she chuckled lightly as she went to the small cabinet under the sink and grabbed a towel along with a washcloth. Setting the towel up on the rack that hung the shower curtain,Amy carefully stepped into the shower,greeting the warm water. Sighing in contentment she ran her hands over her arms and rubbed her hands in the water. After making sure her fur was wet she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and mixed both into her quills. Letting it sit for a few seconds,she grabbed the washcloth and lathered it with bodywash,she scrubbed her fur until it practically shined. Stepping into the running water she rinsed off,careful to get all the soap out of her fur and washed the stuff out of her quills. Standing in the water for a few more seconds,Amy reached down and turned the water off. She reached up and pulled the towel off the rack and patted her eyes. She sighed,smiling lightly as she stepped out,rubbing her body with the towel. Drying her hands she pulled the straighter out from under the cabinet and went into her room. She grabbed the hairbrush,brushing her quills with long even stroaks,she walked over to her closet,grabbing and turning the handle,she grabbed her outfit. using her hip she shut the door and went back to the bathroom and looked into the mirror again. She grabbed her toothbrush out of the small cup that sat beside the sink.

She spread the toothpaste on the small brush and scrubbed her teeth,she brushed up and down and side-to-side. She also brushed her tongue,before spitting out the left over foam,she grabbed the cup and filled it with fresh,cool water and swished her mouth out. She bared her teeth in the mirror,checking to make sure she didn't miss anything,happy she didn't she dried off the toothbrush and deposited it in the now empty cup. Amy grabbed and pulled on some socks and a bra,fastening the clip on the back of her bra and pulled on some panties. She slipped on a pair of comfy loose fitting jeans and a white shirt that was slightly big around the bottom and had big sleeves that puffed out at the end by her hands. Lastly she pulled on some gloves with gold bangles on each plugged in the straightener and hummed a song as she waited for it to warm up,once warm she grabbed her quills and slowly curled them slightly. The pink hedgehog grinned at her work as she shut off the straightener,she grabbed some ribbons and pulled her now slightly curled quills into pigtails. She swept her bangs to the side and behind her ear,as she applied some lip gloss and eye liner and smoky black eyeshadow.

Smiling in satisfaction she skipped down the stairs and walked gracefully into her kitchen. She grabbed a pop tart and popped it into the toaster. Amy leaned against the counter,waiting for the familiar ding of the toaster. When it sounded finally,Amy carefully took it out,then took a bite.

"Mmm that's good!"Mumbled Amy,she giggled lightly as the cream from inside tried to drip down her chin.

Glancing at the small clock that hung over her backdoor,she noticed it was about time to go. Cleaning up her mess from breakfast,the pink hedgehog in question grabbed her purse and house keys. Opening the door she stepped out side,her right hand clutching the handle,she slipped in the key and turned the lock until the small click was heard,signaling it was locked. Slipping the key into her purse, the hedgehog stepped off her porch and descended the little stairs that connected the ground to the porch.

"Good Morning Ms. Rose!"The neighbor,an elderly beaver, waved to her from the garden she was tending to.

Amy smiled pleasantly as she returned the gesture,"Morning Mrs. Newberry...Your roses are looking lovely like always."

"Why thank you dear."Came a reply from the older female.

continuing forward after the small chat,Amy headed for the bus stop about two blocks from her house. She came to the familiar small hut,the walls looked like they were wood as a small bench sat inside and to cover it was a green painted wooden roof. A small sign seemed to be nailed on the wall outside,indicating it was a bus stop.

Amy chuckled as she noticed the bus slowly approaching from down the road, _"I made it just in time two." _She thought in a cheerfully.

The bus rolled to a halting stop in front of the pinkette's feet. The buses door glided open,revealing the bus driver's smiling face. Gripping the railing she climbed into the bus,she slipped a dollar into a small box that sat besides the driver for her ride and started to walk down the aisle. Taking an empty seat by the window she looked out on to the streets as the bus slowly pulled away from the curb. The landscape soon began to blur softly as Amy leaned back into her seat.

"Next stop Hedgehog Manor!"The voice of the driver broke into the young hedgehog's mind as she sat up and began collecting her bag.

The bus pulled up to a large iron gate dominated by two giant hedges on both side's concealing the yard. The bus halted to a stop again,putting her hand out Amy struggled not to slam forward in her seat from the momentum. Slowly standing,the pink furred Hedgehog walked up the aisle and descended the steps, landing on the concrete outside. The doors on the bus glided shut and was off again to whatever its next destination was. approaching the gates,she discovered a giant old iron lock. Amy pressed her face up to the bars,"H-hello!"She called out,hoping to get someones attention.

"Hold on will yea!"Snapped a rough voice. A red echidna with a blue security suit appeared shortly after. Upon further inspection,the young flower noticed he was wearing gloves with two spikes sticking out. She glanced up,looking into his angered purple colored eyes.

"Well? What do you want?"He snapped,tapping his foot on the ground.

"I'm here to see Shadow..."Replied Amy.

The echidna looked her over slightly with a raised eyebrow,he shrugged muttering a quick whatever. Stepping over to the gate he produced a key and unlocked the lock,gripped one of the bars and pulled open the left side of the gate,motioning her to come in.

"Thanks."Muttered a slightly scared Amy,she stepped inside and watched him lock the gate again.

"Just follow this path up to the house,Rouge or Blaze can help you from there,oh and watch out for Scourge,that damn werehog likes women."He advised,smirking slightly at the end.

Amy nodded slightly confused,she followed the path up to a large mansion,it had three floors and a large pool out back. Knocking on the door,Amy waited patiently,the door soon opened,revealing a white bat,her hair reached and curled slightly at her shoulders.

"Yes may I help you?"She asked in a practiced polite tone.

Nodding Amy smiled,"Yes I'm here to see Shadow about a job here."

"Oh well alright."The bat smiled turned around,"Yo Shadow you have a visitor!"She yelled loudly. Turning back she smiled,"He will be here shortly,I'm Rouge by the way oh the hot head you meet outside is Knuckles."

A black male hedgehog with red highlights running through his upward style quills appeared from the grand staircase. His expression was bored and serious,"Thank you Rouge...Aw you must be the young woman I talked with on the phone am I correct?"He dead-panned.

"Y-yes my name is Amelia Rose...but just call me Amy."Replied a nervous Amy,she looked up into his cold red eyes and tried her best not to shudder.

Shadow turned around and began to walk back from where he came. Amy seemed confused until Shadow's voice filled the room once more,"Rouge get her a uniform..."He stalked off again.

Rouge appeared beside Amy with a giant grin on her face,"Congrats girl."

"I don't understand...Why would he just give me?"Confused Amy just stared at the spot he just occupied.

"You remind him of an old friend of his...I think he wanted to see just how much you remind him of her."Rouge explained in a bored hushed tone.

Amy pulled back a lock of hair,nodding slightly,"o-ok I guess..."She trailed off.

"Alright then lets go get your stuff and then I can show you around."Declared Rouge,she flapped her wings slightly.


	3. Let's get to work!

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not writing in a while. I've just been so busy doing other things,that and I was a tad bit lazy.I don't own Sega or the Sonic team.**

**oh and remember -Chibi me** **straightens glasses,holding papers,looking serious- If you don't like the story then don't read it...please. If you don't like it I'm sorry that it doesn't suit your taste in stories. I know I'm not good on grammar and spelling but I'll try my hardest to get better! Thank you for taking the time out of the story to read this. **

**NOW LETS START THIS! XD**

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

"Rouge I'm done changing...may I come out?"Amy asked politely from behind the changing room door.

"Okay honey show me your stuff!"Rouge replied happily.

Amy slowly opened the door and stepped out. Her quills were clipped with a lace headband and let down, a red ribbon with a bell on it was around her neck. She wore a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wore pink socks and laces with black shoes.

Amy looked down at the outfit and blushed softly,"This is to revealing for me..."She grumbled.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips and shrugged,"Hey it's not that bad I made it myself you know..."

Amy's blush deepened as she frantically shook her hands around,"I-I didn't know I'm sorry I love it honest."

Rouge chuckled and smiled brightly,"Don't worry honey...come on I'll show you around the place."

Amy nodded as Rouge led her down a hallway,they then visited the kitchen,the library,Shadow's Sonic's and Silver's rooms,the studys, the pool and the garden. Rouge guided the sakura colored hedgehog down another hallway off to the side,She noticed the hallway wasn't as pleasant as the main ones.

"This is where we sleep...atleast us live-in maids."Rouge explained as she opened an old wooden door and stepped to the side to let Amy see.

The room was decently sized with a few beds lined up against both ways. Three beds sat on the left and two sat on the right. The beds had small bed tables and the blankets all were different colors.

"The purple and white bed is mine."Rouge explained as she pointed to the one by the window on the left.

Amy nodded,"So let me guess the other purple one beside yours is Blaze's?"

Rouge nodded,"Yea...The brown and cream one belongs to Cream the rabbit and her chao pet Cheese. The tan bed beside Blaze's is Tikal's,she is knuckles sister. The magenta one belongs to Sonia the hedgehog. The bed besides Cream is empty so far that's why there isn't any blankets on it."She explained as she pointed to all the beds.

Amy nodded as she took in the info. The sakura hedgehog glanced up at the white bat with a curious expression,"Hey Rouge why do you guys live here?"

Rouge stayed silent for a few seconds,Amy was about to apologize,but Rouge cut her off.

"Because for some of us it's better to live here so they don't have to travel. Other's thought it was better than where they lived before...and some because they had nowhere else to go."

Amy bowed her head slightly in shame,"I'm sorry I didn't know..."

Rouge shook her head,a small smile planted on her face,"No it's alright...Hey we better get going before the boss man get's mad."Amy could only nod as Rouge took her hand and lead her to the kitchen area.

It was a giant room, marble counters lined the wall with oak cabinets hanging over them. Two big,black old style stoves sat besides each other. A refrigerator sat on the opposite side of the stove and had a stainless steel look. The floors looked to have been polished marble that reflected a person's image. A long island tabletop sat in the middle,elegant flower's in clear glass vases sat in the center.

"It's beautiful..."Amy said in a soft tone of voice.

Rouge nodded slightly,"Yea...but it's a real bitch to clean if you ask me."She grumbled afterwards.

Amy giggled,she covered it up with her hand slightly. Rouge sighed,rolling her eyes.

"Alright we should start making lunch."Rouge announced as she glanced at the clock that hung over the door frame.

Amy nodded,she went to the cabinet that was beside the stove and opened it and grabbed some pots. Rouge looked slightly confused,but it vanished as Amy smiled at her,"Don't worry I'm a good cook and I just so happen to know this great recipe.",Rouge nodded,smiling herself as she began to grab the ingredients that Amy told her to get. She placed them out on the counter for Amy to inspect. Amy grabbed the onions and celery,she placed them on the cutting board and chopped them up into equal slices. She grabbed some more and repeated the process. She grabbed the board and slid the chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling water. She grabbed some creamier and added it to. Rouge washed some chicken and placed it on a new board and cut it into small stripes. She dumped them carefully into the pot and Amy stirred it until it was finished.

Rouge smiled at their work,"Woah it looks really good Amy."

Suddenly a small cream-colored rabbit,with orange spots on top of her head and ears stepped in. She had tan circles on both her eyes,wearing the same outfit as Amy,but her's was orange.

"Oh Creamy dear your just in time...can you please set the table?"Rouge asked,Cream nodded.

"Sure thing Ms. Rouge...Hello my name's Cream the rabbit,but just call me Cream."Cream bowed slightly when she saw Amy.

Amy,slightly flustered,bowed back,"Hello Cream,I'm Amy."

Cream nodded,"Nice meeting you Ms. Amy..."with that Cream left to go set the table.

Rouge sighed softly,Amy's ears perked up slightly as she looked at Rouge,"What's wrong?"

Rouge gave her a tired smile,"We have to go feed Scourge now..."

Amy looked confused so Rouge explained,"Scourge is a werehog,he likes to stay in that form and he is sorta the guard dog of the place. But that green furred bastard doesn't under stand the word get off or stop. He is a big pervert and a asshole."

Amy gulped softly,giving a frightened look.

"Let's get this over with.."Rouge grabbed some food and dragged Amy with her outside.


	4. Meeting with the green furred pervert!

**_Hey everyone! I'm so very sorry for the long wait! I have literally lost my inspiration to write anything. I'm struggling to write this chapter hehe...anyway I shall not fail! I don't own Sega or the sonic team. I hope you like the chapter and the story X3 Also I know that my grammar and spelling aren't that great but I don't care! _**

**_so please enjoy~!_**

* * *

Amy was led down a long,narrow path. She looked around and noticed that the ground was littered with dead leaves and the grass was turning a brownish color. She opened her mouth to ask why,but closed it quickly when she noticed a large building. It was smaller than the manor,but was still a decent size. It looked slightly run down and needed to be repaired badly. Amy hid behind Rouge,she looked around scare,while Rouge looked around for something. A rustling sound from the bushes shot a chill up the poor hedgehogs spine. She gulped slightly as she turned to face the noise.

A large male werehog stepped out from the shadows. To say he looked slightly like Sonic was a understatement. This werehog could pass as a twin or something. He was green furred and wore an old black leather jacket with flames on the shoulder,his ice blue eyes sent daggers behind the red sunglasses they hid behind,his gloves were tattered as claws had once shredded them,the same with his shoes. Two long slashes marked his stomach,causing Amy to shudder slightly.

"Well well well...what have we here?"He spoke,his voice sounded slightly like Sonics,but it had a darker tint and was rougher.

Rouge remained calm and placed a hand on her hip,"Shut up fleabag...it's dinner time."She mumbled,showing him the plate.

Scourge stepped closer and noticed Amy,a smirk flickered on to his face. He faintly licked his lips,"Why who are you?"his voice was filled with lust.

Amy's skin crawled as she forced herself to speak,"I-I'm Amy..I'm a new worker here..."She mumbled softly as she glanced at him.

This only made him smirk more as he checked her out,his eyes rested on her breast,causing Amy to blush softly. Luckily Rouge was there to save her as the bat stepped over to Scourge. She trusted the plate of food at him with a disgusted look.

"Listen to me well greenbean...you lay one claw on her and I'll get you neutered understood."She snapped,her voice sounded confident and serious as did her eyes.

Scourge eyed her carefully,he couldn't tell if she was calling a bluff or if her words were true. Gulping slightly he was forced to nod and backed off slightly. Nodding in satisfaction Rouge turned around and faced a scared Amy. A small smile appeared on the bat's face as she rested her hands on the scared girls shoulders,"Don't worry hun he won't hurt you now I promise."She said in a reassuring voice.

Amy just nodded and didn't say a word. She looked over at Scourge,who was watching her with interest,sighing she looked at Rouge.

"C-Can we go now?"She asked,rubbing her arm slightly,looking at the bat.

Rouge nodded and wrapped one arm protectively around the sakura hedgehog,leading her away. As soon as they were back in the house was then when Amy felt safe. She sighed and leaned against the counter,her eyes were downcast as she struggled to shake away all traces of her meet with Scourge. Rouge leaned beside her and reached over to rub her back in comfort.

"Hey it's okay...he does that to everyone...you'll get use to it besides I nor will the others let him hurt you."Rouge told her in a calm collected voice,she smiled softly and gave off a motherly aura. Amy looked up at the bat and returned the smile,though it was weak and small.

"Thanks Rouge...That really helped."She mumbled,giving the older girl a half hug.

"Anytime.."Rouge responded with a small chuckle.

Some cleared their throat,catching both of their attention. Shadow was standing in the doorway,looking at them with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. Amy felt her cheeks flush from shock and surprise,as Rouge smirked softly.

"Rose...Rouge..."He egnolaged them with a nod of the head.

"H-Hello Master Shadow..."Amy mumbled softly,bowing her head slightly.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and smirked softly,"You don't have to do that Rose...and just call me Shadow..."He replied uncrossing his arms,letting them fall to his sides.

She looked at him for a few minutes before nodding,Shadow turned to face Rouge,looking at her face for a few seconds he frowned softly,"Have you told her yet?"He asked.

Rouge looked down and tilted her head away,"N-No...I was going to though..."She mumbled and trailed off.

Amy looked at both of them,she felt concern and fear at the pit of her stomach.

"W-What? Tell me what?"She asked in distress and concern,what was wrong? Did she do something wrong? Was she going to get fired?!

Shadow looked her dead in the eyes,his red eyes bore into her jade green eyes,burning holes into them.

"Your house was burnt down..."He deadpanned.


	5. A new home! Enter Sonic the hedgehog!

**Hey everyone! thank you all to those that reviewed! Your encouragement means a lot to me. Anyway I am very sorry for the delay. Highschool and other activities,plus the constant battle for writer's block. LETS START...I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. I know I'm not the best spellers or the best with grammar but please don't let that stop you from enjoying this.**

**Sound effects**

_thoughts_

* * *

**Amy's point of view**

My gaze lingered on him for some time. I felt a hand brace my shoulder,tilting my head,Rouge was there. She smiled softly,trying to comfort me. Just then something wet hit my hand,confused,I raised my hand to my face. I was crying,strange how I didn't even notice this.

"M-My house burnt down..."My voice,it sounded weak and I noticed a slight tremble.

When Shadow nodded again,My heart almost stopped. Why did this happen,what did I do wrong now? I was also so close to getting enough money for the rent. What would I do now,or where would I live. There would be no way I was going to live on the street,that was defiantly out of the question! My mind reeled and jerked,trying to desperately think of what to do.

"Amy..."A voice snapped me out of my mental freak out. It was Rouge again,what had she said?

"W-What did you say?"I had to ask her,not understanding the first time.

She smiled at my remark and spoke in her soft gentle voice,"I said,how would you like to live here that the mainson?"She asked,waiting for my reaction.

"N-No Rouge I couldn't...I'd be a burden on you guys...besides that is much to generous..."My hands flailed around me,this was so embarrassing!

Rouge chuckled softly and rested her hands over my shoulders. I relaxed and looked at her,she smiled again,"It's fine Amy...honestly."I just nodded,a small smile slipped over my muzzle.

"Thank you Rouge..."I hugged the white bat for a while,and she patted my back slightly.

My ears flickered at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Glancing up,both Rouge and I forgot that Shadow was still standing there. He stood there with his arms crossed,an unreadable look was on his face. I gulped softly,sharing a quick glance with Rouge. Mustering up what little courage I had,I walked over to him. Scuffing the edge of my shoe against the carpeted flooring,I slowly looked up at him."Ugh S-Shadow...do you think I could live here? I mean its only until I can find another place."I reassured him quickly,hoping that didn't upset him,or make him think I was going to stay for long.

Shadow looked at me for what seemed like forever. Giving a long deepened sigh he nodded,"Fine...I don't mind if you stay."He mumbled in that rough voice of his. I beamed up at him with a grateful smile,"Oh thank you!"I told him as I restrained myself from hugging him. I knew for a fact that Shadow wasn't to keen on hugs,or touching in general. Nodding again he turned to leave,only then he caught Silver's attention as he entered the room,"Yo Shadow bro! I was wondering if I could borrow twenty bucks."He asked,not seeing Rouge or I.

Shadow's expression darkened as he raised an eyebrow,"Why should I?"He grumbled darkly. Silver sweat dropped slightly as he looked at him,"B-Because I'm your brother and you love me?"He asked innocently. Shadow chuckled,but not in a light cheerful tone,this was dark and evil sounding. I began to back away along with Rouge,both of us slightly scared for our lives and strangely Silvers.

After I managed to escape the room before it got out o hand,I walked with Rouge. The white bat was shaking her head,sighing softly,"I swear that hedgehog is a real hot head sometimes."She mumbled under breath.

I wanted to reply,but a sudden strong wind knocked me over. I fell flat on my butt,which hurt let me tell you. Rubbing my sore behind I looked up with a sour expression on my face,"HEY!"the shout seemed to stop whatever it was that ran me over. I came face to face with a royal blue hedgehog,his quills rustled from the wind. He only wore red and white running shoes and a pair of white gloves with gold bracelets to keep them on. Those eyes,they were an emerald-green,a sorta wild spark filled them with life,but at the moment held concern.

Jogging back over to me,he bent down,"Hey you okay miss?"He asked,cocking his head to the side. Shaking my head from the daze of staring at him I managed to nod,"Y-Yes..."I mumbled softly,a small blush rose from my cheeks.

Helping me up,he smiled sheepishly,"Sorry about that I didn't see you as I was running."He apoligized,rubbing the back of his neck.

"No it was fine...I should of watched where I was going myself."I reassured him,something about him,just made my heart flutter,why?

"Hey..umm...what is your name?"He asked,suddenly realizing that I wasn't someone who was always around here. Giggling I decided to answer him.

"My name is Amy Rose,I just started to work here,It's nice to meet you."When I spoke my name,a look of familiarity shone in his eyes.

"Amy?! Amy Rose the hedgehog?"His question brought me confusion.

"Y-Yes...do I know you?"He quickly nodded his head,"Ames! It's me Sonic...remeber kindergartion?"He asked,looking in my eyes.

So that was where I remember this hedgehog from. I use to go to elementary school with him back before I moved away from here. The shock of seeing him here was overwhelming,I felt a sudden ache in my heart. I use to have a crush on him,but it was a silly crush right? So why did I feel the feeling return so strongly.

Sonic's arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. He rested his head on top of mine,while my head rested against his chest. He pulled away quickly,but still held me by my small shoulders,"Oh Ames I missed you so much."He told me in a soft voice. I felt the blush on my face spread over my face,"I-I missed you to."I stammered softly,looking down.

Rouge tilted her head slightly and placed a hand on her hip,"So you and blue boy know each other? That is interesting to hear."She teased us,looking as we both pulled away from one another.

"Y-Yea well I use to go to school with him. Shadow was like two years ahead of us and Silver was just a little baby. When my parents and I moved away,I never thought I'd see them again."I explained,all the while my blush deepened,curse you Rouge!

She chuckled and waved her hand,"Don't worry hun I'm not judging you I think its kinda cute."

"S-Say what?"Sonic and I said in unison,to which we glanced away from each other again. Rouge nodded as she smirked at us softly,"Yea I think it's nice that the blue boy actually had a friend growing up,I mean he is jut so lonely."She looked at Sonic,who was fuming silently.

"S-Shut up Rouge!"He snapped at her,crossing his arms in a fit.

**Normal point of view**

As Sonic pouted and threw his mini fit,Amy watched with amusement. Yep that was Sonic all right,who else would act like that over something so simple. She sighed as she looked away and folded her arms over her chest.

"Ames you alright?"Sonic asked her,instantly snapping out of his fit to look at her. He even remembered her pet name. Looking up at him she smiled softly,"N-Nothing it's fine okay."She reassured him,waving her hands slightly in front of her,"I think I'm going to go to bed early if that's okay."She added,looking from him to Rouge. The white bat watched as the pink colored hedgehog turned and walked away. Something seemed wrong,and Rouge was going to find out just what it was.

"Night Ames!"Sonic called after the retreating pinkette. He sighed after she was gone and turned to Rouge,"I'm going to go for a run."He told her before zooming off.

Sonic always did this when he was upset or needed to think about thinks. After going to the park,the blue hero laid down upon the lush green grass. Staring up,he marveled at the blue sky,trying to clear his mind. Another sigh escaped his lips,this was very strange to him. Sonic the hedgehog never sighed more than once,so why now. Many questions buzzed around the blue teens head,all of which returned to the image of Amy. Was he falling in love with her or something?

* * *

Alright this is where I'm stopping for the day. I hope you guys liked it,if you have any questions just feel free to ask me. Only ask me in PM alright thanks! until next time see you later!

~ Scourge's number one stalker


End file.
